That XX
by Hot ChoKyu-late
Summary: Aku yang lebih mencintaimu Hinata!/ SasuHinaGaa/ Rated M untuk bahasa


That XX

SasuHinaGaa/GaaHinaSasu

Rated M untuk bahasa!/AU/Typos/etc.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That XX (GD)

Ini malam hari yang begitu dingin, aku mengeratkan pelukan jaket merahku, menelusuri jalan konoha yang tidak begitu ramai. Aku mendorong pintu kaca transaparan dihadapanku, lalu menemukan pemandangan dari berbagai jenis kue yang tak ku hapal jenisnya.

Seorang pelayan yang masih begitu belia menghampiriku, menanyakan keinginanku dengan cara yang sopan, Aku memesan beberapa jenis macaron, normalnya ini bukan diriku, ini keinginan kakakku yang cerewet. Ia memaksaku mematuhinya dengan ancaman yang menyebalkan.

Aku bermaksud menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, segera membayar dan pergi, tapi antrian panjang di kasir membuat keinginanku sukses tertunda. Memperhatikan keluar toko dari balik kaca transparan itu aku menemukan sepasang kekasih dengan tangan bertaut, hendak memasuki tempat ini juga, dan si pria bertemu pandang denganku, aku menyeringai sesaat padanya saat menemukan wajah terkejutnya juga desisan 'sial' dari celah mulutnya. Kena kau brengsek!

Tiba pada giliranku dan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, berniat segera keluar. Aku melewati pria itu, lalu mendesis dengan nada melecehkan padanya, "Jadi kau melepas cincinmu, berikan padaku jika tak ingin memakainya, dan jangan terus mempermainkanya!" kata-kataku mengacu pada banyak hal.

Lalu aku melirik pada pasanganya, "Perempuan macam apa yang mengencani tunangan sahabatnya, Ino?" Aku menjeda, melihatnya menunduk dengan tangan mengepal dan tubuh bergetar, "Hanya jalang!" melanjutkan dengan seringai yang begitu lebar.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu Sabaku!" Pria itu murka mendengar kata-kataku dan aku cukup terhibur karenanya.

Aku tak sanggup menyembunyikan kekehanku, "Hei aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapat, bukanya memang begitu sebutanya ino?" aku meliriknya yang sudah hampir menangis, "Kau setuju kan?"

Dengan cepat Uchiha brengsek itu menarik kerah jaketku, "Kubilang tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

Aku menarik tanganya dari kerahku hingga terlepas, dan menepuk-nepuk bagian itu, "Brengsek?Apa kau baru saja menyebut namamu sendiri heh?" aku menjauh pergi dan tak bisa menghentikan tawaku. Diam-diam tanganku terkepal, Aku jauh lebih murka darimu Uchiha.

...

Orang-orang bilang cinta itu buta, tapi aku tidak tau bisa sebuta ini Hinata. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang apa yang ku lihat semalam tapi tak benar-benar mengatakan gadis yang bersama tunanganya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Hanya berhenti pada tunanganya yang tengah berkencan dengan seseorang. dan respon Hinata benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Sasu-kun tidak begitu, kamu pasti berbohong Gaara-kun!" Tidak ada kebenaran selain kata-kataku Hinata, "Jangan katakan hal buruk seperti itu tentang Sasu-kun, Aku benci Gaara-kun!" Ini jelas bukan yang kuinginkan, harusnya kau membecinya bukan aku! Harusnya kau meninggalkannya dan memilihku.

"Mungkin memang benar yang kulihat adalah orang lain!" aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjijikan, membela si Uchiha bangsat! Sialan! Jangan gunakan air mata Hinata!

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Gaara-kun!" Hinata menyeka air matanya, dan membalas tatapanku, aku suka ketika kau melakukanya Hinata, teruslah menatapku!

"Maaf!" untuk terus membohongimu.

Dan aku menemukan bibirnya yang tersenyum! Katakan padaku apa yang Uchiha itu miliki dan tak ada padaku Hinata? Aku muak padamu yang tak memahami perasaanku, Aku muak pada semua penantian ini! Kenapa sulit sekali memilikimu Hinata?

"Hari ini kami akan berkencan!" masih tersenyum "Hari jadi yang kedua!" Kenapa kau begitu bahagia Hinata? Apa kau pikir semuanya baik-baik saja?

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sangat mencintainya, dan akan terus begitu selamanya!" Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Kenapa harus si brengsek itu?

...

"Cih...Masih menunggu tanpa kejelasan Gaara?" Kalimat menjengkelkan itu keluar dari seseorang disampingku, dan aku memilih mengabaikanya.

"Wow...Lihat betapa bahagianya mereka Gaara!" Sialan Shikamaru dan mulut brengseknya! Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada stir mobilku, menyalurkan emosiku ketika melihat kedua orang itu yang saling melempar senyum, saling mendekap erat satu sama lainya. Oh Hinata, sadarlah! Ia hanya tersenyum palsu padamu, dia yang memelukmu sebenarnya juga tengah memikirkan gadis lain Hinata!

"Owh ayolah Gaara, Jangan menangis gara-gara wanita!" aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan kakakku Shikamaru.

...

Aku tidak ingin menemukanmu menangis dihadapanku Hinata. Uchiha brengsek itu bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan air matamu! Berhentilah menangis! Kumohon!

Aku menggerakkan tanganku menghapus air mata dipipi Hinata. "Jangan menangis!" Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika bersamaku!

"Gaara-kun..." Ia menerjangku, memelukku dengan erat. Demi Tuhan jangan pernah melepasnya Hinata!

"D-Dia melamarku!" seperti baru saja mendapatkan tendangan diperut, aku terbelalak. Apa maksudmu? "Sasu-kun akan menikahiku!" Hentikan! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun!

"Selamat ya Hinata!" Bodoh! memangnya apa lagi yang harus aku katakan?

The End

Apaan sih ini? Hehehe gak papa lah ya reader-san. Review pliss reader san! #puppy eyes no jutsu

Thankyuuuu :*


End file.
